Muñeca de porcelana
by Marie Rosier
Summary: Narcissa Black, ahora Malfoy,es una mujer caprichosa donde las haya, pero también capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir sus caprichos. La personificación de lo correcto, de lo selecto y lo perfectamente educado y elegante...que había aprendido de manera dolorosa que ella era una muñeca de porcelana.


Una pequeña bruja criada entre cubiertos de plata y sabanas de seda. Una niña a la que jamás se le ha negado nada y su palabra era ley dentro de su casa ¿Qué se podría esperar de una persona así? Exactamente lo que hay. Narcissa Black, ahora Malfoy,es una mujer caprichosa donde las haya, pero también capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir sus caprichos, la personificación de lo correcto, de lo selecto y lo perfectamente educado y elegante. Muchos aseguran que no tiene corazón, pero todos se equivocan. Claro que lo tiene pero oculto donde nadie pueda tocarlo, ni hacerle daño porque sabe que ese es el único punto débil que tienen las personas y no esta dispuesta a ser débil frente a nadie. Es como una muñeca de porcelana hermosa pero fría y dura. Una muñeca que observaba por las majestuosas ventanas de Malfoy Manor su perfecto y elegante jardín, donde algunos pavos reales albinos, su ultimo capricho, se paseaban ajenos a los pensamientos de aquella muñeca de porcelana.

Narcissa sabía que era envidiada por media comunidad mágica inglesa, y cualquier fémina desearía ocupar su lugar; sin embargo, había un capricho que había cumplido a medias: ser la flamante señora Malfoy. Con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Suspiró con cierto pesar y decidió alejarse de aquella ventana, inicio de pensamientos que sólo le recordaban su soledad en aquella lúgubre propiedad. Lejos habían quedado los bailes de sociedad y las risas coquetas que tenía por aquellos años de su adolescencia; ahora que lo analizaba a profundidad, no creía haber vuelto a sonreír luego.

Se arregló su ya de por si impecable atuendo antes de encaminarse hacia la sala donde el pequeño vástago Malfoy tomaba sus clases: latín, francés, historia de la magia, entre otras; cuando detuvo sus pasos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse a su esposo en uno de los interminables pasillos. Intentó disimular una sonrisa de alegría sincera para saludar al rubio padre de su hijo.

Lucius, cariño, no sabía que estabas en la casa.- expresó mientras se acercaba a él.

He venido sólo por unos papeles Narcissa, tenemos reuniones muy importantes luego.- obtuvo como respuesta mientras su beso se perdía en el aire y sólo pudo asentir.

¿Entonces no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?.- aventuró a sabiendas de la respuesta que obtendría.

Desde luego que no.- acompañado de un suspiro cargado de molestia, que sólo lograba hacerla sentir una tonta.

En ese caso, te veré a la noche.- intentando componer otra sonrisa vacía.

No me esperes despierta.-

Se quedó sola en aquel pasillo, donde miles de antepasados Malfoy la observaban desde sus cuadros, juzgándola, sentenciándola…compadeciéndola. Frunció los labios en señal de molestia, elevando su perfecta nariz antes de continuar su camino.

Observó a su pequeño hijo desde la puerta y sonrió con aquel amor que sólo las madres pueden comprender y albergar dentro de su pecho, sin importar nada más.

Señora Malfoy- la saludó el profesor poniéndose de pie ante su llegada.- me temo que aun no hemos terminado.- Ella sólo negó, quitándole importancia.

No se preocupe, extienda el horario hasta donde crea necesario. Draco, deberás almorzar sólo cariño.

Si madre.- la escueta respuesta de su hijo, sólo reafirmaba su parecido con su padre.

Asintió y salió sin decir nada más, antes de regresar a aquella habitación donde estaba condenada a pasar sus días.

Ingresó a la coqueta salita y cerró la puerta con suavidad, reprochándose el dejar a su hijo solo sólo por su incapacidad de fingir por unas horas más que era feliz. Suspiró nuevamente, últimamente sus horas vacías se llenaban de aquellos suspiros…suspiros de anhelo, de sentirse querida, de ser algo más que un mero adorno en un lugar…

Suponía que estaba en el lugar exacto para el cual había nacido, para el cual había sido educada, una muñeca de porcelana.

Se encaminó hacia el sillón junto a la ventana, y su atención se desvió hacia la elegante y lujosa caja de joyería que descansaba en la mesita, último regalo de su esposo. La tomó abriéndola para observar su contenido: una esmeralda engarzada en una fina gargantilla estaba esperando por lucirse en ella. La cerró entre molesta y decepcionada, ¿acaso creía que allí dentro encontraría una caricia? ¿ algo que le indicara que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en lo mas mínimo?

Sabía que para el gran descendiente Malfoy esa era su manera de consentirla,de hacerle saber que algunas veces la tenía presente y otras veces la olvidaba; que sólo era más átomos de aire en su espacio, como si su amor no contara, no pesara, no estuviera.

Y en esos momentos, cuando se olvidaba de su existencia, las lágrimas no eran suficiente muestra de dolor, todo iba por dentro y había aprendido que se sufría aun más. Momentos como este, en los que se sentía romper, como la frágil y delgada barrera que separaba el mundo de sus fantasías con la dura realidad.

Sonrió educadamente, hermosa, perfecta; mientras saludaba a gente que desconocía aquel vacío tras aquel gesto cortés. Se movía a la par de su esposo, estrechando manos y dando aquella imagen de perfección que estaba acostumbrada a reflejar con el pasar de los años. Aquella imagen que ocultaba con esmero la soledad tras aquellos movimientos educados y amables, tras aquella sonrisa oportuna; aquel sentimiento de sentirse sola entre un mundo de gente tan vacía como ella…Tomó aire y se excusó con su marido, necesitaba salir del salón de baile de los Rosier antes de que su máscara se agrietara.

Se dirigió al enorme balcón, agradeciendo a Merlín el poder estar a solas algunos minutos para recomponerse. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fresca brisa que acarició su rostro aquella noche, como si quisiera transmitirle de alguna manera un poco de consuelo.

Había aprendido, que las muñecas de porcelana eran justamente eso, hermosas obras de arte que perecían perfectas, intocables, frías, huecas, y solas.


End file.
